ReSaving the Second Dimension
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: Doofenshmirtz is back, both dimensions are in danger, and the resistance has to enlist the help of the same people who helped save them last time - themselves! Post-movie, spoilers, Ferbnessa, Phinbella and Canderemy
1. Prologue: The Other Phineas

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** *sniff*.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE!**

**I came up with this story cuz the other Dimension resistance look like Terminator characters. That put the whole idea in my head of one of them saying "Come with me if you want to live" and… yeah**

**This isn't in cannon with **_**I.O.U One Kiss**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Other Phineas<strong>

It was a pretty slow day. Phineas and Ferb had exhausted most of their ideas so the gang were just hanging out.

They had shrugged off the day they had no memory of. It had happened several months ago now, and schoolwork had taken up a good deal of their time. They had finished it all now, and it was Friday evening. They had the next week off, because Buford had caused an 'accident' in the science lab that would take a long time to clear up. How he'd managed to do that was still a bit of a mystery, even to himself.

Eventually it got later and Baljeet had to head home. Then Buford. Isabella, who lived directly across the road from Phineas and Ferb, headed home last. The full moon shone a silver light over the streets and the clear sky was flecked with stars.

Isabella had just crossed the road when something solid collided with her in the dark, knocking her over. She might've blacked out for a minute; she couldn't tell. There was a sound of multiple… things… whooshing past her. One after the other at first, and then two at a time, then three…

And then something exploded near her. Footsteps – somebody ran over to her. Isabella opened her eyes.

A boy with blue eyes, red hair and a triangular head was crouching in front of her. He wore dark clothes and boots and looked thoroughly like a _Terminator character_. Metal _things_ were still rushing past them, coming all from the same direction.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked her. At least… she thought it was Phineas. Something was very different about him. He seemed detached – serious.

He held a hand out. "Come with me if you want to live." Isabella obliged and he pulled her to her feet and dragged her the opposite way to the things, pointing his arm at one that was in their way; it exploded.

The physical contact with Phineas felt wrong. Isabella usually felt queasy and Phineas would be smiling at her. But his face was determined and serious, and his grip on his hand was tight, in a professional sort of way. And all he did was run – run until Isabella felt like she couldn't run anymore, and everything was almost black.

Wait – almost black? What was going on here?

Phineas suddenly about-faced and ran back in the direction they had come from, taking Isabella to her house. He rapped on a gate in a peculiar way and before Isabella could figure out what was happening, they were in a dark basement.

"Phin!" cried a familiar girl with long, dark hair and dark eyes, also in dark clothes. "You did it!" The girl ran over; Phineas let go of Isabella's hand and hugged the other girl.

Isabella squinted through the darkness at the other girl. It was… her!

"Isabella?" asked Phineas. But not the one that had dragged her here. It was her Phineas, in his striped orange-and-white shirt and blue shorts and sneakers, walking over to her. "You alright?"

"Sure…" Isabella muttered. Her head was spinning. "Phineas? Where are we?"

"I don't know. The others are all here, too."

Isabella looked over his shoulder. Huh. So they were.

"How'd you all get here?"

"Same as you," Buford answered. "We got dragged here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really short, but it's a start. Lemme know whatcha think please, okies?**


	2. You Have to Wonder

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** *sniff*.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE!**

**Pointless, useless filler chapter…**

**Twins of the Earth: Damn, I didn't think of that, did I?**

**Half-elf: Thankies**

**2 headed dragonlover: Thanks so much**

**Jay Lopez: Will do!**

**: Thank you**

**Myron Greenleaf: True, true…**

**Sconroy28: Thanks**

**Linzerj: Heehee, thanks, I really couldn't resist! Unfortunately I can't tell ya more, cuz it would ruin the surprise for ya**

**-x-River-x-: Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: You Have to Wonder<strong>

Isabella's head was spinning and she felt like she was in some twisted dream. The Candace in _Terminator_ clothes explained everything. They were in another dimension. All the while, the Phineas and Isabella wearing dark clothes stood side-by-side, holding hands.

Another dimension. She was in another dimension, where she and Phineas were together. The thought was like a bomb going off in her head – but in a good way. On the other hand, she still didn't understand what was going on.

Isabella lay on the rollaway bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the other girls snoozing softly. The girls were sleeping in Isabella's room that night – well, Isabella from _this_ world's room. Isabella kept looking round it. It was still her room, but she wasn't used to it. It was completely… different. There was no other way to describe it. It was like something vaguely familiar, but everything was wrong. The colour on the walls; the wooden floor; the decorations. It was all just wrong.

And so was the Isabella from this dimension. People didn't even call her Isabella – they called her Izzy. She said it had happened after some kind of battle.

Izzy rolled over in her sleep. By her bedside, there was a photograph. It was one of the first things Isabella had noticed. It was a photograph of Izzy and Phin (which was what people in this dimension had begun calling their Phineas). Without their _Terminator_ clothes on, they looked almost like Isabella and Phineas normally did. Almost.

In the photo, Izzy had her jet-black hair tied back in a long, high ponytail, tied with a pink bow; the same one, it seemed, that Isabella always wore on the top of her head. Izzy didn't wear a pink dress over a white t-shirt and pink pumps like Isabella did; Izzy instead wore skinny jeans, pink converse, a white tank top and a pink jacket. Isabella saw just how different she and Izzy were in that photo. While Isabella was cute, Izzy was _hot_.

In a very similar way, Phin and Phineas were different. Phin had long, scruffy, windswept, fiery-red hair and wore jeans and an orange sweater that fit him nicely; not shorts and an orange-and-white-striped t-shirt that was a little too big for him.

Izzy was smiling at the camera and Phin was grinning. Isabella decided she wanted to make _her_ Phineas smile like that – it was a smile she really liked. Izzy and Phin had linked arms and were standing underneath the Eiffel Tower, Izzy holding a bouquet of pink roses. It made Isabella feel like crying. She, Phineas and some more of their friends had gone to Paris once, while they had travelled around the world in a day, but Phineas had never done anything romantic for Isabella there.

Isabella picked up the photograph and stared at it. She wished _her_ Phineas would be like that. It made her almost want to cry.

"Nice picture, isn't it?" asked Isabella's voice. Oh – wait, Izzy was awake.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, it is." Isabella was still distracted. She sighed. "You got lucky. I don't think Phineas even notices me."

"_You_ got lucky," Izzy answered quietly, laughing under her breath so she wouldn't wake the others up. "_I_ liked Ferb, but Phin was – what's a good word? – well, he didn't give up. So in the end I gave him a try. And you know what? I haven't looked back since."

Izzy stared into space like she was daydreaming. Isabella knew that look by heart. It was the look she always got when she drifted off into Phineasland.

"You realise how cheesy that sounded, right?" asked Isabella.

Izzy giggled. "Yeah. But it's true."

Isabella frowned. Even if Izzy had preferred Ferb, at least she was with Phin now. Why couldn't Isabella be with Phineas? Why'd he have to be so darn clueless? It really wasn't fair.

"Hey, look, you might wanna get some sleep, huh? Long day tomorrow."

Izzy rolled over and fell asleep again. Isabella, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about how unfair it was.

* * *

><p>Phineas was lying on a camp bed in his alternative's room. It was almost symmetrical to his room back in his dimension, life raft-bed included. He could've thought it really <em>was<em> his room – but there were differences.

There weren't as many pictures of all the days they'd had of summer as there were in Phineas' room. Instead, there were all sorts of different photos. Mostly of Phin with the girl who'd dragged him into this dimension. Izzy.

Did that mean they were together? That was interesting. Did it also mean that he should be with Isabella?

Hmm. Now _there_ was a thought that was truly interesting.


End file.
